You are not alone
by Kawaii Writer
Summary: It's and S&S + E&T romance too but in later chapters but the beginning is kinda confusing can you handle it. Read and Review for my sake.!^_^* .


Hey every1 i know you all dont appreciate my stories but i surely hope this one inspired you all.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Chapter 1:The strange person in the dream  
  
In This World i shall  
Walk alone No one  
To love nor to hold   
Me...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura Wake up! {Why do i have to keep waking her up!}" "Huh" was the reply of the sleep   
cardcaptor but in her mind she was troubled. It has been a year since the capture of the void   
card. As kero said she has to be ready for anything in her path, but this time the dream she had  
was totally differnt it took place in a garden full of Cherry Bolssom tress and other plants. It  
mostly consist cherry bolssom, there was a lady or a guadian since it has wings. She looked   
pretty sad. And there she was looking at her reflections in the pond and saying that "she will   
walk alone with no one to love and to hold her foever..." "Umm Sakura what are you saying?" Kero  
at the moment was worried about her. "Umm Kero (checking the time) before i get ready is there  
another gua...." "Sakura wake up!" "Tori i have already woken her up." "Thanks stuff animal" he  
shouted back as he went pass Sakura's room. It had been a while since Sakura told Tori and her   
father about Kero. Tori wasn't surprised at all. He had knew that a long time ago, but didn't   
tell her and pretended to be shock. But he understood everything now and kero can wonder about   
inthe house when sakura's not around now.  
"Sakura as you were saying" "Its okay Kero anyway i got to go i have to go early to school  
today because Madison called last night and told me to come early tomorrow. See ya after school."  
As Sakura took her lunch and went off to school.  
  
On the way to school as she was skating she was deep in her thoughts.{Why was the person   
in my dreams crying it cant be a person it must be a guadian since it has wings.} But after  
saying something she covered herself in wings and ..} Not looking where she was going she   
bumped into a girl with long straigh waist length black hair girl. "Ooops i'm sorry for not   
looking at where i was going." {I sense aura from that strange girl better introduce myself.}   
"My name's Sakura, What's yours?" "Huh oh sorry my name is Tiffany Chen. It was my fault i   
wasn't looking at where i was going and also because i'm kinda lost..." "Oh where will you be   
going to Chen.." "Please call me Tifa i don't like to be called by my last name." "I know what  
you mean anyway where are you going?" "I'm going to Tomoeda High school.." "Why thats my school  
come on you must be the new student Tomoyo is talking about" "Who's Tomoyo?" "Oh she's my   
friend..." "Umm do you know Clow..." "Sorry did you say Clow Reed!? Umm how do you know him?"  
"Umm i didn't say Clow Reed or whoever he is.. so who is clow reed..." {Sakura well done now   
you have told a stranger about a secret.. My aren't your friends gonna kill you.}   
  
Sakura didn't want to tell Tifa and she had no choice but to use the erase card as she   
called her wand. She was about to call the erase card when Tifa gasped and shouted out "SO you  
are the card mistress well well its about time." "Huh what do you mean by that." "It's been   
centuries since i first saw you Sakura Avalon.. so this was the human clow reed chose to give  
the cards to i also see..(taking the erase card by magic )that you have changed it to Sakura   
card. Well Sakura its good knowing you." "I'm confuse." "Oh i'll tell you at lunch break with  
the whole gang meantime lets go meet Clow Reed himself in reincarnation form." "You meen Eli.."  
Tifa just nodded. "Well dont mention to him yet or your friends cause i got a little suprise   
for my entrance and dont worry no one will get hurt lets see how good Clow's memories are.."  
Sakura just stood there as she has done her promised."Oh and Sakura please dont summon your   
wand at my entrance or your friends might get hurt.." "But i thought.." "No you see since you  
promise and if you interfer the magic i'm controlling will get out of control and destroy   
everything in its way and will take all my energy to control it back. Soo please not a word   
about them to me. And i'll try to act normal." "But wont they sense your aura." "They wont   
because i'll be hiding it. Lets go to school shall we my child." Sakura smiled and nodded.  
  
At school everyone from the gang was worried because it wasn't like Sakura to be late.  
As sakura came in the whole gang surrond her and notice she looked tired. Sayoran being the   
most concerned person asked what happen. "Umm there was a ...oh nothing happen."   
Eli noticed Sakura hiding something and was about to ask her but the teacher came in.   
"Good morning class we have 2 new foreign exchange student lets welcome Tiffany Chen and   
Tanaka Maruyama." Everybody clapped including Sakura."Tiffany you will be sitting in front of  
Sakura and Tanaka will be sitting in front of Tiffany."  
  
As she reached her place Tiffany winked at Sakura and she just smiled the others got very  
(i mean)very suspicious. At lunch time they asked Sakura a few questions..."Sakura how do you   
know Tiffany before any of us..." "Umm Eli, Tomoyo and Sayoran i would like you to meet a good  
friend i met this morning Tiffany.." The whole gang pulled a fake smile sakura knew this and  
was quite dissapointed. As Tiffany came in she was pulling on an evil smile like she told the  
plan to Sakura..{So this is the great Clow Reed} looking at Eli and looked at Sayoran {this   
must be the heir to the Li Clan} and when she saw Tomoyo she felt a prescene which was strange..  
{I wonder whats her name} "Hi Sakura ..." "Oh HI Tiffany" the whole gang smiled. Eli was about  
to speak when...the earth started shaking.  
  
"That's strange this cant be an earthquake.." "umm why would you say that Tiffany?"   
Sayoran asked with curiosity."Well first of all why aren't the other pupil screaming and   
secondly why is the earth craking up but building up in to a snow mountain..."   
Sayoran looked around and saw what Tiffany meant."Eli"Sayoran asked."Is this the work of a clow  
card?" Eli shooked his head"No its the work of another socerror." After saying that Eli stopped  
the earthquake.Then he remembered that he mentioned Socerror and that Sayoran mention Clow   
card in front of the new girl Tiffany.{Oh no now shes gonna tell the whole world and they   
will be after the clow card.} "uhmm Tiffany?""Yes ..." "Oh sorry first of all my name is Eli   
and secondly you are gonna forget what you saw and hear you will forget because i will now put  
a spell on you." As he was about to do the spell Tiffany laughed. This frightened the whole   
gang."Oh dear how dense has Clow Reed's reincarnation gone?" Eli was surprised so were the rest  
except Sakura. Eli found his courage and asked."What is that you know of him miss Tiffany?"  
"Think back Eli who is the other socerroress friend you had in the past apart from your   
fiance Kaho." Eli then flashed back memerories and said "Sasami.." "Finally you got it."  
  
After school at Eli's house where the two socerrors were talking."So where is my dear  
friend Kaho.." "Oh she umm she left me for another man." "I knew this would happen.." "Huh   
what do you mean Sas.." "Call me Tifa and you won't remember this dont ask me why if you   
remember then its fine with me and that was also why clow reed created the void card which  
later changed into the hope card."  
  
Sorry everyone this is the first chapter hope you enjoyed that if you have flames they are   
welcomed even if i said its an E&T fic its a surprise because ...(think i'm telling you nope)  
you have to read to know when. Why Sasami well its kinda of a surprise continue reading. Bad   
new if you like Sasami she might have a bad ending though its up to me. So please Read and   
review. If its really confusing please tell me personally by e-mailing me. I also have a feeling  
its the beginning gonna be slighty confusing so bear with me okay. Please^_^*.  
18/02/2002 


End file.
